Egypt
The Arab Republic of Egypt, referred to informally as just Egypt, is a country located in North-Eastern Africa and South-Western Asia. It is well known as one of the oldest civilized areas in history, with some form of civilization being present for over 5000 years. Despite the majority of the country's land being covered by the inhospitable Sahara Desert, Egypt is densely populated and has one of the richest economies in the Middle East and Saharan areas. Egypt is only visited in one Deus Ex game, Deus Ex: Invisible War. In this game, Alex Denton visits the city of Cairo, Egypt's capital, in hopes of tracking down Leila Nassif and ultimately the ApostleCorp organization itself. This level is significant as both the first time the player will meet the Knights Templar, and where the player learns the truth behind ApostleCorp's intentions. After returning from Trier, the player will come here a second time, only to find that the Arcology is under Templar control following a Hostile Takeover. Locations *Cairo Arcology - A massive, completely self-sustainable pyramid shaped building. Towering above the Medina, the Arcology juxtaposes the conflict between the lower and upper class, much like the Seattle Enclave. The Arcology boasts a high quality of life, clean air, and advanced Technology, but only the wealthy can afford to live here. The local Tarsus Academies, ApostleCorp Facility and Airport are all important locations found here. *Old Cairo - Also called the Cairo Medina, "Old" Cairo is very different from the Arcology in that the general population is poorer and has a lower standard of living then their Arcology counterparts. Currently, the populous is plagued by Nanite Swell 11, a cloud of rogue Nanites escaped from an unknown lab nearby. These Nanites fly into peoples lungs and react negatively to their body, essentially giving them the Gray Death nanovirus. Notable Locations here include the Medina Apartments, the Nassif Greenhouse and the Order Mosque. People *Leila Nassif - ApostleCorp Scientist and Tarsus graduate, Leila Nassif is one of the higher-up members of the organization, and personal friend of Paul Denton and Tracer Tong. *Maskini Nassif - Uncle of Leila, and owner of the Nassif Greenhouses after his brother was killed by the WTO. He has his own daughter, Eeva, who is also a student at Tarsus. *Eeva Nassif - Daughter of Maskini Nassif, she is one of the best students at Tarsus Cairo, and is one of the first students in line for Nano Augmentation. *Silas Archer - Headmaster of the local Tarsus Academy, Silas is secretly a Templar sympathizer and plans to kill the brightest students at the academy before Augmentation can "corrupt" them. *Christopher Ubair - Chairman of the Arcology, Ubair has the codes to the Nanoformer bots that can cure Nanite Swell 11, but he is hesitant as there is a chance it could create another swell. *NG Resonance - Although only encountered on the second visit to cairo, this is the player's only chance to talk to the actual NG resonance, instead of the Holograms found throughout the game. She is hiding in a maintenance hall behind Flight Bay 23. *Leo Jankowski - On the first visit to Cairo, he will be working with the Omar at the Medina apartments. On the second visit, he will be in hiding from the Omar on the street below. Category:Countries